Divine Prison Tower: Evol Chronicles
by OmegaBeelze
Summary: Born into a world in which he has no recollection, Evol (Newly Named) must team up with others of his new kind to find a way out of this living abyss known as the Jail. Time to evolve to the next level, Kamen Rider! Infrequent Updates. Hope you read and enjoy!
1. Welcome To The World

Divine Prison Tower: Evol Chronicles

Warning: I do not own anything except my OC. This takes place in an alternate world, set within Mary Skelter Nightmares canon. I do hope you enjoy.

Cue Opening 1: Arakajime Ushinawareta Bokura No Ballad

 **Floor 1: Welcome to the New World**

 _Where…..where am I? I can barely remember who I am. And….who are you? Did you come here to rescue me? Just like all the others…you probably won't survive. This place….this living world that continually breathes and moves, it has desires you know. You'll either probably be used as sustenance for the place, or be killed by the monstrosities in this place. Hell if I know. So…..do you wish to know my story? About a young boy, scared and alone, trapped within this jail. I guess I should start from the beginning, about when I first woke up in this place. As for my name…it's._

"Hey! Come on, wake up! Before the marchen see you and that device over there! Come on…..ughhh…!"

I can hear a strained voice. A woman, alongside a strange sensation of pain within my side. Was she kicking me awake? I open my eyes.

"Aha! You're finally awake! Awesome!"

I lock eyes with another, who was kneeling downwards to reach my laying position. Silver eyes, and a bright beaming smile. Beginning to move, I start to try to get back up. My muscles feel achy and heavy, as if some kind of force was holding them down.

"Wait….wait! Don't strain yourself! You look hurt."

All of a sudden, an arm is wrapped around my back. Warm and snug, it helps me finally get to my feet, to allow me to actually recognise this place I was in. And….it's was strange. Like nothing I'd ever seen before. I was in some kind of jail cell, that was for certain, but were the walls pulsing?

Letting my wobbly legs take their first steps, I am guided along by that woman to two chairs neatly set out nearby. She sits in one, whilst I take the other, now using the table as support. I now had an overview of my current helper, the one who seemingly is helping me out of this current predicament. She was wearing a large black hoodie with red lining and fur, underneath donned in some kind of school uniform. And…was that a gigantic pair of scissors behind her? She begins by introducing herself.

"I'm Red Riding Hood, but you can just call me Red. Take it slow alright. You've just been born alright, so you have to take it easy for the first five minutes." Her head turns away to mumble to herself. " _I can't believe what the professor said was true! Another Blood Maiden like me…! But those devices over there! And…..it's a he?!"_ As she turns back, she covers her eyes rapidly, now noticing a certain protrusion down beneath.

Born? My eyes manage to gaze downwards at my body. Medium size and build, I was….completely in the nude right now. Some kind of fluid covered most of my body, pinkish and rather sweet smelling. Almost like candy almost. And moving my eyes over the rest of the room, they settled on where I woke up.

It was even more puzzling, another question added onto a list already in my head. A cocoon like structure, crimson in colouring and looking like it had already been broken into. Or something had broken out. Staring back up at Red, I noticed her fussing around a bit, taking a moment to adjust her hair and outfit while still keeping her eyes covered. My questions were numerous, but there was one I was really wanting to ask.

"What…am I?" My voice was strained, raspy but desperate. Red had now managed to turn back to me, but still had some embarrassment on her cheeks. Keeping eye contact with me, she sighed.

"We are…Blood Maidens. Look…..I don't know why you were born male, because we Maidens are supposed to be female. It's part of the name…maiden." She didn't really need to point out the obvious.

"Either way, the eyes on you don't lie. They're pink, so you react to Marchen Blood. Like the stuff you are covered in right now." Blood? So, this goo was from a corpse? As I looked down, Red's eyes widen.

"Wait! Do you wanna see your face? I think that'll prove it."

Reaching into her large hood's pockets, she pulled out a small pocket mirror. Handing it over to me, my hands start to wobble a small amount, but soon manage to bring it upwards to my face. My face jumps back at what I see. A young man, only about in his late teens. Sky blue locks draped down towards my shoulders, messy and unmaintained. Staring back, was the exact pink eyes Red had just pointed out. Soon though….they faded into a dark crimson.

"Oh…it's gone now." Red was staring at me intently, now making contact with the red orbs making up my sight. "I now have a question for you…..if you don't mind answering?" A question?

Reaching downwards to the right side of the table, she picked up a few items before placing them on the desk. "I don't really know what these things are. They were just stuck to your cocoon over there…..so I just yanked them off." Her hands begin to rub her hair as if she was feeling some kind of guilt. "First, it's best we start with a name. What's yours?"

My name? I should have one…shouldn't I? Her name was Red….but what was mine? I….I couldn't remember. My head felt strained, hands moving towards my forehead to massage the oncoming headache.

Red placed her own fingers out towards me in trust. "Don't strain yourself. You'll only make things worse. But I did note one thing that might help." Taking the unknown device in her own hands, she flipped it over to its backside. As for the item in question, it followed a colour scheme of varying shades of red, blue and gold. It was rectangular in shape, with what appeared to be slots for other items. A handle stuck off one end, and a large circular disc was stuck on the front. On the backside, Red pointed out a small engraving on the mostly black background.

"E…..vol?" Making out the word, it appeared to trigger something within me, some kind of pounding sound within my brain. Evol? It sounded like an offshoot for the word "evolution" or some kind. As I continued pondering through this splitting migraine, my mouth began to speak automatically.

"Evol….driver?" Red was looking over at me concerned. Confusion was clear as she responded. "Driver? So this is some kind of machine?"

My headache was only getting worse just trying to think about this. "Alright then! I guess we'll just call you Evol!" That…kind of pissed me off choosing my name like that. But, okay then. If she wished to call me by that name until my memories returned, I wouldn't mind. I nodded in acceptance.

For the other items on the desk, they looked like two miniature bottles of some kind. One was a clear turquoise, the other a transparent black. The letters C V were labelled on the cap of each. Did they work with the driver?

Suddenly though…

*SLASH!* *SHINK* *BOOM!* "GRAAAA!"

Piercing noises began to fill the area. It sounded like some kind of battle?

"Dammit! Seriously, they've found us now? No time for the rest of the explanations Evol, we need to get back to the Liberated District!"

Picking up the closest arm, Red begins dragging me out of the cell towards the source of the sound. "WOAAAHH!" I wobble and stumble as she pulls me along haphazardly. I just manage to grab the driver and bottle items as we make our way out.

Soon, we reach outside the jail cell to a large open space. And like before, most of the walls and floor were either pulsating or covered in blood. I should probably ask questions about this later.

Now, we could actually look at the source of the sound. Or sources to be accurate. Two other females, one wielding a broadsword and the other a large spear were fighting what seemed to be a large pack of grey wolves, teeth as sharp as the glint of battle in their eyes. To the back of them was a larger one, most likely the pack leader. And just off to the side of the battle arena, was what I could only describe as some kind of one-eyed baby covered in vines with its face mutated sideways…..it was kind of hard to comprehend.

Pulling me along to the frontline, Red moves away from me and pulls out her giant pair of scissors. My only complaint about them was: HOW CAN SHE EVEN USE THOSE! She shouts instructions towards me.

"Sorry Evol, but I hope you're ready to fight using that driver!"

Fight? Me? I could only gape as the other females in the room continue their attack onto the pack of wolves. Red darts out of the way of another coming in for a bite and gets the wolf in between the two blades.

*SNIP!* Ouch. The beast is decapitated almost instantly through the sheer slicing force, and his top half flies off from his bottom half. Blood begins spewing onto Red as she moves onto the next foe. I have to give her credit. She is pretty badass.

As for myself, you feel kind of weak and exposed when you are totally naked and in a fight with some unknown creatures. Just saying. Darting due to instincts and survivability, I manage to dodge a few lunges towards me, only sustaining a few minimal scratches. Managing to keep the driver and items in my hands, my hands slowly drift towards my waist.

"What?" Speaking outwards while darting through another beast, I look down at where the driver now was. It had formed some kind of belt around my waist, black in colouring. My eyes drift towards the bottles in my hands. I know this feeling. This exhilaration…..the excitement of battle. Where, I don't know…but there's something I knew could do after all.

Shaking the bottles, that emotion only grows and builds like a crescendo. With enough power built up, I adjust my grip to align the tops of the bottles with their fronts. It just felt right….as I slammed both of them into the contraption!

 **CYBER! VOID! EVOL MATCH!**

With a hologram shaped like a gear appearing out of the driver, my smirk only grew wider and wider. And with the announcement of "Evol Match", a slow mechanical tune began breaking the sounds of combat. It forced everyone, even the other ladies who hadn't noticed my presence yet to look towards me.

Bringing up my right hand, I start twisting the crank on the side. A new orchestral beat reigns out over the air, a familiarity to me. But it really wasn't the time, as from the belt comes tubes and assembly tools to begin forming two halves of a suit, one in front and one behind.

Removing my hands from the crank, I cross both in front.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

The emanating voice sounded malevolent, even evil almost. I only needed to say one word to finish the process currently underway.

"Henshin!"

Upon that command, my hands go outwards as the two halves slam together over my body. Both ally and enemy eyes go wide, as steam emanates from ports on both the waist and shoulders. Overall, the suit was made up of two halves, one a lighter blue and the other a darker black. They spiralled around my form, making the left leg and right arm blue and vice versa for grey. Parts of the suit had golden trimmings, more specifically around the feet, gloves, shoulders, knees and helmet. In the centre of my chest is what appeared to be some kind of furnace, the actual power source to the suit. As for the helmet, it spiked upwards with two triangles in opposite diagonal directions, one side blue and the other black.

 **Kairo No Kūkyo! Cyber Void! Fuhahaha!**

 _Circuit of Emptiness! Cyber Void! Fuhahaha!_

With the transformation finished, I couldn't help but point a finger at the enemies to let out a small battle cry.

"Time to create my future!" And with that, the battle truly began as my allies had managed to snap out of their stupor at seeing my transformation. They could ask questions later, though I probably wouldn't be able to answer.

Placing my left foot forwards, a green path of light emanated outwards to connect with the pack leader. Take out the commander and the rest of the wolves should be easy pickings. In an instant, I get propelled towards the darker coloured beast in a burst of speed and land a direct knee to its gut. With it reeling back, I follow it up with a punch, sending it backwards a few feet.

The female wielding the spear shouts a compliment towards me. "Awesome!"

Whilst the other one with the sword just appears to groan in anguish. "Princess! Look at me though….!"

Stepping back a small bit, I knew I had dealt a moderate amount of damage to that beast. I needed to do more. Thinking that a weapon might come with the suit, it starts to manifest out of the belt as my hands contact the handle.

 **SIMULAVIRUS GLAIVE!**

It appeared to be a kind of dual sided grey sword, a large circular structure connecting the two blades. Neon pink circuitry seemed to be flowing through it, as if the weapon appeared to be some kind of computer system or device. Looking rather powerful right now, I take a few slashes at the stunned beast.

*SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!* Each one draws more and more marchen blood from it to slather the suit I was wearing, though it didn't seem to actually kill it. Stepping forwards, I crank the lever another time to let the orchestral tones ring outwards once again.

 **READY, GO!**

Throwing the glaive into emptiness, I begin running closer and closer to the wolf, now in serious pain.

 **EVOLTECH FINISH! CIAO!**

With the final attack declared, I manifest a dark orb in my left hand and throw it at the beast. It attempts to dodge, and actually succeeds, darting out of the way of the ball of pure energy. What it didn't really know was….I wasn't aiming for it.

When the orb contacted with the back wall, it begins to rapidly expand to consume the beast, creating some sort of black hole field around it. And using power in my other foot, I side kick the orb, to consume the area in a bright light and explosion.

With the beast seemingly destroyed, I watch as a giant green flame hovers in the air, wafting in the skies above these dark streets. At the same time, the other smaller wolves note the absence of their leader, and begin fleeing to parts unknown. Soon, the conflagration descends onto the area, drawing itself and compressing smaller and smaller. It ends up in the crater I made from the final attack, and a new item seemed to have taken its place in the centre.

"What's this?" Another small bottle was there, draped in a stark grey. The letters W S were labelled on the top of this one. Huh. New power up.

"Woah! You looked amazing!" A familiar voice snaps me out of my stupor. Turning around, Red is there to congratulate me. Both the other two females had also finished fighting, and were beginning to approach me alongside that giant baby thing.

"Who is this?" The sword wielder asked, speaking rather confused.

Red just places an arm around my back.

"Allow me to introduce him to you, Tsuu, Little M. The newest member of the Dawn, Evol!"

 _With no memories, I only had those people to trust that day. Blood Maidens as they called themselves. I would find out pretty soon the entirety of the situation and how hopeless it actually was. But for now…I revelled in that happiness and curiosity. If only I knew how misguided…BZZZZZZ._

 **Floor 1 Clear!**

 **Begin Floor 2?**

 **Ending Theme: Zetsubousei Hero Chiryouyaku**


	2. Welcome To The Nightmare

Hey guys, Omega here! Just wanting to say hello and give you some small indication of how this story would work. I'll post some kind of glossary after this chapter, containing words and definitions for anyone who hasn't played Mary Skelter Nightmares, since some of the concepts can be rather confusing. It will also contain Character Profiles, including Evol's forms, so keep a look out for that. The Glossary will also constantly update with new profiles and stuff, just to keep that in mind. I bet you have a lot of questions, including what was that giant baby thing last floor. Well….you'll find out. Either way, enjoy.

Also, to make things clear. There will only be two other riders aside from Evol, and they will be different characters within canon. So, no more OC's. And all best matches which Evol use are unique to this story and this story alone. So wolf will match up with something else. Also, no triggers. That really isn't needed here considering…..

 **Divine Prison Tower: Evol Chronicles**

 **Floor 2: Welcome To The Nightmare**

Warning: I do not own anything except my OC. This takes place within an alternate world set within Mary Skelter canon. I do hope you enjoy.

Cue Opening: Arakajime Ushinawareta Bokura No Ballad

 _When people are born, you could consider us blank slates. We are moulded by the things around us, as people grow so do we. This can be either good or bad, it just depends on what you witness. Myself, at the time was naïve and innocent, I barely had any emotion. I was just born after all. Yet, I revelled in the ones I could experience, alongside the fragments of memory giving me hints about my past. Like with the Evol Driver and its capabilities, and the ability to gain new bottles from killing Nightmares and Marchen. Then…well…._

It was just after that last match with that pack of Grim Wolves. I had transformed into…something and killed their leader, also gaining some kind of Wolf bottle out of it too. Right now though, Red had just introduced me to the three other members of her group, welcoming me as a member to this "Dawn" faction.

"Allow me to introduce him to you, Tsuu, Little M. The newest member of the Dawn, Evol!" Red had her arms around the back of the suit, attempting to replicate a big welcoming motion. The others were in some kind of stupor at my recent fight. I did leave a large crater in part of the walls of this place.

To break the silence, I decided to speak up, pointing my finger up at the creepiest looking member. "Ummm…what or who's that? Another Marchen?" The creature in question wasn't human, only barely resembling some kind of baby. It had a single eye, centred on its face with two leaves acting as some sort of hair. Its mouth was on the side of its face somehow and vines wrapped around most of its form.

Sheathing her own sword away, the black haired member I saw beforehand walked up to the grinning beast, gently laying her hands over its chest.

"This is Jack. His situation is kinda complicated." Red immediately followed up to her friend's speech. "He used to be human, but he took a rather nasty fall, which somehow turned him into that. I was pretty freaked out the first time I saw him."

So, it's a he? And something turned him into whatever that is? I could hear a bare minimum of words coming out of his smiling teeth. "Nic…..to….meet…you…." It was strained, taking a lot of effort just to force out. Meanwhile, Red removed her hands from my back and placed it over the other two females in the room.

"Either way, allow me to introduce you! To my left is Tsuu, who is the only one seemingly who can translate Jack, and to my right Little Mermaid!" Tsuu was the one with black hair with red and white streaks running through it. She was wearing a white and blue suit with two azure and black capes blowing in the wind behind her. As for Little Mermaid, she was a bit more sloppily dressed, having worn a sailor style uniform which lazily has fallen off one of her shoulders. Her hair was also the same, messy and unrefined aqua. As for her weapon, she was carrying a large trident behind her.

"Nice to meet you all, I hope to be of service!" I say, with as much positivity as I could get out. "Shall we get ourselves moving then!?" My hands briefly reach out to the Cyber and Void bottles within the driver, only to be stopped by Red's waving out towards me.

"No! We don't want to see you naked again!" I think she was probably mentally scarred seeing me naked in that cell. "Just…stay like that until we can get back to the Underground Liberated District alright!" Her face turned a bright shade of magenta, as Tsuu and Little Mermaid finally seemed to have realised my gender.

"You're…..eeppp!"

"You best not do that in front of the Princess, you fiend!"

Like a prince protecting the damsel, Tsuu used her body to shield Little M's features. Also…princess?

Red butted in on them both. "Let's keep moving you guys! Before the **"Nightmare"** or " **her"** show up! We wouldn't have a way to fight them in this state!"

Taking the lead, Red began moving through the corridors further ahead. All of the rest of us began to follow suit.

Walking through the labyrinth, things were tense. As if something could jump out at almost any time to kill and maim us. Most importantly though, no other creatures decided to attack. They either decided to leave after seeing our fight against that pack of Grim Wolves, or something else was awaiting us in the shadows.

Whilst walking, Red informed me a bit more about the actual area we were in, which looked very similar to a set of streets for some reason.

"This is the City Streets, one of the numerous locations within the Jail. It was the place where Jack fell down into the underground, giving us a new home and turning him into well…that." Red pointed at the dozing off beast behind us. "As for the Jail itself, it's kinda hard to describe…." Red placed a hand on her chin, puzzled as to what to say.

"You could consider it living. You've seen it pulsate and move right?" Tsuu just butted in from behind us. I nodded as Red moved a bit faster to get out of the way. "It seems to have some kind of disgusting desires which can only be satisfied by people like us that it creates. Princess doesn't deserve this treatment….grr!" Tsuu wrapped her hands around Little Mermaid's, to the other ones distaste.

Mermaid herself began to speak also, though a bit quieter that the other two loudmouths in the room. "Umm….no-one really knows why the jail created us. But us Maidens we have certain capabilities…..I can't say it!" She looked both shocked and embarrassed, cowering due to even thinking about what she was trying to say.

"It's what happens when too much Marchen Blood gets onto our bodies. We somehow can absorb it." Oh? I wondered why I was feeling a bit dry for a moment. Red just came back into the conversation. "We go into some kind of Massacre mode which can increase our abilities and makes us kind of angry. If there is even more though…..you get Blood Skelter…" Red had a pained look on her face similar to Mermaid's. I was curious as to the reason. "What's Blood Skelter?"

All of a sudden, some kind of dark wave began spreading over the area and a new feminine shout broke the amusement.

" **GRAAAAAHH!"** The force consumed the area into darkness, blocking out our vision and increasing the tension. Red immediately grabbed my arm once again, and began pulling whilst the other three characters began sprinting ahead.

"They're here…! Why now!?" She couldn't even explain, as we tried to race towards the line emanating away from us. Is being in the dark bad? I looked upwards, only to find that the removal of light had some kind of limit, being a dome stretching above.

I could barely let out a few words.

"Ummm….Red? What's "they"?"

Her face turned, pale as she tried to rapidly speak to get the gist across to me as fast as possible.

"A Nightmare and a Maiden in Blood Skelter! One's invincible and the other's on a rampage! We have to run, we can't beat them!" My mouth shut up, as I knew I needed more energy for running rather than fighting. If there was an invincible monster out there, even this suit wouldn't manage to fight it. And another Maiden?

As we turned another corner in City Streets, we had just about reached the edge of the darkened dome surrounding us. It was now stationary, and we could just about make out light on the other side. My body was trembling, shaking even within this suit. It was fear I was experiencing for the very first time. Pained looks on the others only showed their own terror at the monsters laying within this dungeon. We had almost cleared it, but…

" **GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

Something….had jumped in front of us, screeching out towards us. And well….it was female, somewhat. Pale white hair cascaded downwards on the unknown, only "wearing" some kind of pink flame to cover her private sections. Parts of her also seemed mutated, legs replaced with black and pink sharp stubs. The sword fused into her right arm was massive, leaving behind slash marks on the wall beside whilst her other appendage was draped in a flame claw. And that look. In her eyes, I could view pink descending spirals, filled with madness and hate.

All four of us were forced to stop in our tracks. Tsuu, Mermaid and Red were cowering, Jack was…..clapping?

"Dammit! Seriously!?" Red reached behind to pull out her pair of scissors. "Alright everyone, no holding back! This may be Alice, but we need to get past her!" The others nodded, and began to draw their own weapons. Behind, that line of darkness seemed to be drifting away at its original pace. We had no choice.

" **AAAAHHHHH!"**

She screamed outwards once again, and her momentary moment of silence ended. She began dashing towards us, weapons ripping into the walls. Sounds of metal scratching against stone emanated through the air.

*SLASH!* *SLASH!* "Woaaahh!"

Somehow managing to attack all four of us (Jack not included) simultaneously, I was forced to duck under a sword slice crumbling the walls to both sides to pieces.

" **AAAAHHHH!"** Yet her attack was relentless, like a charging bull she began creating combo of slice after claw after slice! I could barely keep up, the berserker managing to graze the group a few times as she continued her assault!

She turned back around for another series of swings, this time specifically aiming at me and Tsuu, who was in the midst of blocking for Mermaid's sake. Approaching, her eyes were filled with countless levels of bloodlust, each innumerable than the last. As she swung, both me and Tsuu dodged. Although….

*SLICE!* "Aahhh!" "Princess!" "Goddammit!"

Little Mermaid had managed to block, but she was pushed back into a corner, separating us from her and leaving her vulnerable! With Red's berating herself for not making it out in time to beat the darkness, I decided to take out the bottle I had just obtained recently.

"Hope this works!" Shaking it, I brought its cap to the front, took out Cyber and slot the new one into the belt.

 **Wolf!**

Cranking the lever, not minding the removal of the "Evol Match" sound, I waited for something to happen. And in an instant, a new half body replaced the neon green of the Cyber section. Steam raced out of the ports in the armour.

*HISSSS!* It seemingly worked, drawing the attention of the enemy for just a brief moment. Racing forwards, I noted the large grey claw that had now took the place of my left arm. Perfect.

*SLICE!* I jerked the claw forwards for a slashing motion, clashing it with the flame claw of the maiden. Mermaid stepped backwards in shock.

"KYAAAA!" "Tsuu, now!"

With our weapons locked, Alice took her eyes off Mermaid to allow Tsuu to respond to my instructions. Running forwards, she used herself as a shield, allowing Mermaid to obtain her bearings once again.

" **GRRRRRAAAAAHHH!"** Another cry allowed Alice to break through my guard, sheer strength alone allowing her to topple me back.

"Gahhh!" She continued on forwards.

*SLICE!* "Evol!" Pain entered my body, shaking it and trembling it to the core. Pink blood spurted out of where she contacted on my shoulder. It wasn't too deep, though it still was enough to cover the top half of the suit in my own magenta fluid. And somehow, the armour on my shoulder began to regenerate to overwrite the damage, although the pain was still there. Red had screamed outwards in distress.

 **READY, GO!**

My hands unconsciously drifted down to the crank and began turning it furiously. Power began building up in the wolf's claw.

 **EVOLTECH ATTACK!**

Letting out a resounding scream of both pain and anger, the claw let out a large black slash wave directly at Alice!

"Aaahhh!" She lifted her sword up to block, and though it sent her back a few metres, it barely did a thing.

" **GRAAAAHHHHHH!"** Her screams pierced the heavens once more, signifying that minimal damage had been dealt. All of us were in shock, myself included at the power she could wield whilst in this state.

"EVOL! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Red barked instructions to me, beginning to flee on her own two feet. With Tsuu having consoled Mermaid, we began dashing away from Alice, in any direction we could. She followed suit, starting to attempt to keep up with us. Jack was also trying to move, somehow using the vines to literally leap and bound over the walls.

 **HEY, NO FAIR!** Digging the wolf's claw into the walls, I tried creating rubble to block the berserk Alice's passage.

" **AAAAHHHHHHH!"** But with those stumps for legs, it really wasn't wor king for Alice. And her form became less and less visible to us, until her screams were bare whispers on the wind. Soon after, we had also reached the end of the darkness barrier, our vision blinded as our group re-entered the light.

*PANT* *PANT* *PANT* All of us were out of breath, now situated in a new corridor quite a while away from our original positon. Even Jack seemed to be tired. Damn that was hard….

"Is everyone alright!?" Red called out to each of us. All of us, including the big guy nodded in turn. Seemed like we all were okay, apart from a stabbing pain in my shoulder. I could barely think, only remembering the searing, blistering rage emanating from the group's former friend. How she kept getting up, even after I threw that finisher. It was like, that anger was being transferred onto me. A nagging feeling in the back of my mind, only building up further and further.

Tsuu turned her head towards me, then slowly backed away.

"Umm….Evol?" She spoke in distress. My vision was filled with pink.

Mermaid and Red slowly followed suit, the former taking her place behind Tsuu to protect herself.

"Look down." Red's remark was blunt. I did as she commanded, and my eyes went wide in shock. The suit had changed, gloves and boots taking on a burning pink covering. No, it wasn't that. The flames were them, as I could feel the cold air within the City Streets emanating on my skin.

Red held up a pocket mirror towards me. The helmet of the suit had faded away completely, leaving new stark white hair exposed. Eyes were pink, though not as mad as those I saw in Alice. Branded in the fire, a magenta outline of the helmet could be seen over my own face, bare minimum…..but still there.

"I think he's just unlocked Massacre Mode. He was covered in Marchen blood before, remember? Not including his own shoulder." Tsuu pointed out towards the other two, who were just staring agape.

"Umm…." As for Little M, she was grabbing onto Red's sleeve. Red turned towards her friend. "I think we're home…." Mermaid pointed towards a new area, which everyone looked towards. And just across a small chasm held up by two suspension bridges, was the entrance to a large cave. On the side of one of them, was a small sign.

 **New Liberated District**

And, as my anger slowly decreased, with markings fading away as we each walked across the bridge, all of us were in silence. Except Jack, he was just smiling and grinning. I think his mouth doesn't actually move. Anyways, the tension in the air was quite thick, out of the guilt these people had for not being able to save their friend. Saddened looks were on each of their faces as we made our way back to home base. My own movement was hindered, trying to keep up with the rest of the crowd, and the sorrow within. I couldn't understand it. I still had too many questions, and not enough answers.

 _That day was my first taste of the sorrow within. How these people were unable to save their friend, someone who despite the short period of meeting, let fall on the battlefield. I would assist in time, but there were introductions to make in the Liberated District, including another Maiden I hadn't met yet. It would take a lot of explanation to get me up to speed, but I was willing to listen. Since….these were the only friends I had._

 **Floor 2 Clear!**

 **Begin Floor 3?**

 **Ending Theme: Zetsubousei Hero Chiryouyaku (Danganronpa ED)**

Well then, that's floor 2 done, with an introduction to both Massacre Mode, and a BS Alice! In the sequel to Mary Skelter, Alice isn't stopped from entering Blood Skelter by Jack, since he falls into the Underground Cavern. As for the Liberated District, the original was burned down due to nightmare attacks, forcing people to move to a new area just beyond the Underground Cavern. So, I'm sticking with that. It will take a full party just to take on Alice in an attempt to free her. Because there is another Maiden in BS form in Mary Skelter 2, I'll let you guess who.

Also, I am aware I called him Evol, and am well aware Evolt is supposed to be a pure evil bastard, following a cobra theme. I have this to say. Evol doesn't know what the suit actually is. He knows that it transforms him, but doesn't know the name of the form. So, the Kamen Rider name is still subject to his interpretation. (Though I've already got it decided. It's not Evol) That Evol thing I did on the synopsis, apologies for that. I was in the moment at the time, and just thought of Evol.

Next time though, introductions to a rather overbearing Blood Maiden. Evol finally gets some clothes? And we get more explanations! Yay…..next chapter will have no fights. Omega, saying bye for now! Updates are infrequent, based around my Deviantart account so be warned. It has the same name as my fanfic account if any are interested in searching it up.


	3. Character Bios and Terminology

**Character Bios and Terminology**

Well, here's a small section I'll use for character profiles and a glossary. Since not that many people have played Mary Skelter or seen Kamen Rider, I'd thought it would be best to clear up any confusion you might have. Warning: I may leave out some information until it is revealed in the story.

 **Terminology**

Jail: The location in which everyone is trapped in. You could consider it a living prison, having desires of eat, rest and libido to satisfy by bringing in outsiders. It created the Blood Maidens for an unknown purpose based off various fairy tales. The Jail can also expand and grow to create new areas, and there can be multiple exits out. Nightmares and Marchens are also residents of the jail and can also be used as a food source for the jail. In the actual game itself, food was satisfied by killing Marchen, Sleep by not taking any damage, and Libido by finding emotion points. The Jail also likes emulating the real world for some reason, as most of its areas are crude recreations of real world structures, just given the horror vibe.

Blood Maidens: Residents of the Jail created by it for an unknown purpose. Most are female, Evol being the only exception to the rule. Some Blood Maidens are born outside the Jail, deposited outside through firing the cocoons. These ones in particular are sent out as babies, allowing them to be grown and nurtured for possible recollection later. In game, this was the case with Alice, who had an entire childhood with Jack before being captured by the Jail later on down the line. Those born within the Jail are more mature, given enough memories to survive and learn. All Maidens are named after some kind of fairy tale, Evol still being an exception to the rule.

As for abilities, Blood Maidens are the only ones who can combat the Marchens and the Nightmares. They also have the capability to absorb Marchen Blood to improve their powers and access two modes, Massacre and Blood Skelter. Powers are usually unique to each Maiden, and no two will be the same.

Marchen: Coming in all shapes and sizes, you could consider these the main entities born of the Jail. They come in packs, and are usually subservient to the larger, scarier, immortal nightmares. All follow two things, instincts and orders from the big guys. And there are many, many variants all with different abilities and powers.

Nightmares: Now, these are the bigger guys. Larger entities, you will find each of them dominating over a specific area to act as its guardian. You also know when they are coming, as a barrier of darkness will spread over the area to confuse and disorient intruders. Once the dark has spread, the nightmare will chase relentlessly until the attacker is killed, some can even grow to humungous proportions. One thing is certain, **All Nightmares Are Immortal** unless the jail core is destroyed. They can still be dealt damage, but this will only stun them, and they can regenerate over time. Mutations are also possible, the party has been warned.

Massacre Mode: If a Blood Maiden absorbs enough Marchen Blood, they can enter this powerful state of being. You could consider it an upgrade to their powers, allowing them increased regeneration and extra **mass** moves available during confrontations. Their appearance will also change slightly, usually gaining white hair, pink eyes and markings that are different dependent on the maiden. Too much blood however, and corruption will build up, soon forcing the maiden into Blood Skelter mode.

Blood Skelter: A powerful berserker mode available if too much Marchen Blood is absorbed, or the Maiden is emotionally unstable and breaks down. Will increase all stats to a frightening degree, as seen with Alice in Floor 2. Their body parts are also prone to mutations and fusion with any weaponry, making them a deadly force to be reckoned with. High regenerative abilities and physical strength are also not uncommon for a Blood Maiden to have in this form. Essentially, you could consider them quite similar to the Nightmares through this mode, making them a bit more relatable than you first thought. All Blood Maidens will not listen to reason whilst in this mode, only going on a large an unending rampage of pain and death until something stops them.

The Dawn: The original organisation created to allow the humans trapped to escape the Jail. In the beginning, it was poorly implemented and unmaintained, the only Blood Maiden at the time being Red Riding Hood, who was found in the Train Area. Soon, a massacre occurred due to some oncoming nightmares, forcing the Blood Maidens and others to flee to the newest Liberated District in the Underground Caverns.

Liberated District of Hamelin: The newest location of the Dawn Organisation, hidden in some kind of underground cavernous railroad cleared out by Hamelin. Members and residents have made homes out of dilapidated train cars, so some can be sorted into shops, others basic homes, etc. Due to discriminatory concerns, and that the Blood Maidens might have drawn the Nightmares to the old base, the Maidens resting place is a square of cars a bit of a ways away from the main thoroughfare. Some residents directly came here from the City Streets, others from the old base after it collapsed. Locations inside the base include: General Store (Run by Kaede), Laboratory (Run by Kusanagi), Blood Maiden Square, Armory (Run by Itsuki).

City Streets: One of the main areas within the Jail. A crude replication of city streets as interpreted by the Jail. Electrical wiring and train tracks are common, most of them unprotected and prone to slamming in or electrocuting unsuspecting explorers. This area also contains connections to the Underground Cavern/Liberated District, alongside other unexplored areas.

Aquarium: One of the main areas within the Jail. A crude replica of underwater environments, and most Marchen within reflect this. Some areas are flooded, due to glass from the tanks being broken. Also, the water here is somehow infinite, created somehow by the Jail itself to be used in the Liberated District.

Jail Core: The main source of a Nightmare's regenerative capabilities. Once shattered, it allows the corresponding creature to be defeated. Usually has a Guardian to protect and guard over it, as the core itself is a lifeline to the Nightmare.

 **Character Bios**

Evol

Age: 17(Mentally), ?(Physically)

Hair Colour: Aqua

Eye Colour: Crimson

Alias: Kamen Rider Omega

Background: Created in the City Streets area of the Jail with mysterious devices attached to his pod, he discovers a whole new world surrounding him filled with darkness and hate. Having barely any memories, he isn't based off any fairy tale or book, or so he believes. He is also the only Blood Maiden known to be male, his reaction to Marchen blood confirming his capabilities. Since the Evol Driver was attached to the cocoon he was created in, did it do something to him?

Abilities:

Blood Absorption: All Blood Maidens can absorb Marchen blood, he is no exception to the rule.

Massacre Mode: An upgraded state accessed by absorbing enough blood. In Evol's case, it is used alongside his Kamen Rider form, increasing all of his stats for whatever form he is in. Appearance wise, it makes him maskless, only having an outline of his original helmet, his hair turns white, eyes go pink and his boots and gloves disappear to gain a flaming outline.

Blood Skelter: He is a Blood Maiden, so this should be possible, right?

Kamen Rider Omega: The name of the form he takes by inserting two bottles into the Evol Driver. There are trial forms, which are with any two bottles and Evol Matches, which require specific combinations. All combos are of my own design and creation.

Cyber Void: Omega's basic form and the most balanced. Allows him to move quite fast using the circuit section and create black barriers of an unknown substance using the void section. Circuit also gives him access to the Simulavirus Glaive, a double edged blade that has the same properties as the other maiden's weaponry, allowing it to affect Marchens and Nightmares. His finisher throws out a black darkness barrier to entrap the enemy, then he kicks it to make it explode.

Wolf ?: You are NOT GETTING THIS EARLY! Also, this will not be a match with smartphone.

Octo Spear: A new form obtained from Kusanagi. The bottles that match up with the Aquarium area, and remind you a lot of Little Mermaid. The octo side grants him tentacles to fire off at enemies. When combined with the spear side, the suckers can be attached to the spear weapon, which can in turn be used as some kind of grappling hook/harpoon. His finisher is stabbing the enemy in their vitals with the combined spear, then spinning them around to send them flying into the walls or floor.

Tsuu

Age: 17

Hair Colour: Black with a red and white streak

Eye Colour: Blue

Weapon: Sword

Classes Available: Fighter, Paladin, Marshal, Destroyer, Blood Lord

Abilities: Blood Skelter, Blood Absorption, Massacre Mode

Communication with Nightmares: Somehow, Tsuu is the only one who can talk with Nightmares if they have the capacity to respond. It's how she controls Jack and helps console him every once in a while.

Background: Tsuu has some history with Little Mermaid, considering herself to be the prince and the other to be the princess due to a promise made in the past. It's rather adorable, as she normally will protect the princess from harm. Her abilities are purely physical, preferring to fight more on the front lines to protect the princess. Although, what tale is she based upon?

Red Riding Hood

Age: 18

Hair Colour: Brown

Eye Colour: Grey

Weapon: Scissors

Classes Available: Libero, Poet, Fairy, Pierrot, Blood Leech

Abilities: Blood Skelter, Blood Absorption, Massacre Mode

Body Nipper: Using those giant scissors of hers, she can cut through certain things others really can't, like metal grates or wiring without getting shocked or hurt.

Background: Leader of the Blood Maidens, she is reckless and prone to lashing out. She was found in the station area a few years ago by the original members of the Dawn, and taken in since. Her skills usually are more magic oriented, having access to elemental and support attacks. She will care for all members of her group, and has a leader like tone whenever she normally speaks. That hood of hers is also completely non-removable from her, she will not let anyone take it away for some odd reason?

Little Mermaid

Age: 16

Hair Colour: Blue

Eye Colour: Blue

Weapon: Spear

Classes Available: Magician, Item Supporter, Sakura Maiden, Blood Mage

Abilities: Blood Absorption, Massacre Mode, Blood Skelter

Underwater Breathing: A biological trait, for some reason Little Mermaid has gills! This means underwater travel is no problem for her, and she can fight the exact same in water as out of it.

Background: Has history with Tsuu, and is referred to as a princess and protected by her a lot. Rather timid and quiet, but not afraid to speak her mind when the situation calls for it. She acts as the magic role to Tsuu's brawn, following a purely mage style. But for some reason, she has anxiety issues when out of water?

Jack

Age: 16 (Before TF), ? (After TF)

Hair Colour: Green

Eye Colour: Blue

Weapon: Vines

Abilities:

Vine Manipulation: Jack is able to manipulate the vines that make up his form for entrapping foes or using them to easily move around. They are also the way he regenerates, so keep him away from fire.

Superhuman Abilities: He's a nightmare, so he can move fast, jump high and throw enemies around like ragdolls. His regeneration is also quite useful for keeping himself in top shape.

Nightmare Idiocy: Problem with becoming a nightmare. He's an absolute idiot! You could compare him to a baby almost, as his intelligence and attention span has been reduced to that of a child. This could also mean he might go into an uncontrollable rage if threatened, or not consoled by Tsuu. Words are able to come out of his "mouth", but only the bare minimum, and it takes a lot of effort for him to do so.

Background: Thanks to a certain fall he took whilst escaping the City Streets, he was badly injured. In response, the Jail converted him into a nightmare, a much more different form. Tsuu and Little Mermaid found him, and Tsuu was able to communicate and control him. Now, you could consider them friends, if Jack doesn't go off and does his own thing. However, he will still consider most others friends, as he is allowed in the Liberated District despite frightening people off. Either way, he can't fit through the actual door, so usually waits outside.

Alice

Age: 17

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Amber

Weapon: Greatblade

Classes Available: Fighter, Paladin, Marshal, Destroyer, Blood Lord

Abilities: Blood Absorption, Blood Skelter, Massacre Mode

Rabbit Hole: A unique ability to create portals, Alice can create one anywhere she likes to travel back to the place she calls home. It can have uses in battle, allowing her to teleport towards Jack or around an enemy. Only two can be placed at one time however, at her start and at a finish point.

Background: Thanks to unfortunate circumstance and Jack's predicament, she wasn't able to suckle on his blood enough to escape Blood Skelter. Now, she lies in wake around the City Streets area in a constant state of rage and anguish for not being able to protect the one she loves.

Hameln

Age: She doesn't even know.

Hair Colour: Grey

Eye Colour: Crimson

Weapon: Sword and Shield

Classes Available: Libero, Poet, Fairy, Pierrot, Blood Leech

Abilities: Blood Absorption, Blood Skelter, Massacre Mode

Iron Piccolo: Connected to her tale, Hameln has a personal piccolo that outputs magnetic and hypnotising properties when played. It can draw things or push them away, and charm creatures with less sense than a human being. Most normal people can resist the effects of the hypnosis. Marchens however cannot.

Background: No-one really knows her backstory, as she isn't willing to share. She just turned up in the Underground Cavern area of the Jail one day and started clearing all the marchens out. This is why the district is named after her, as she was the one who saved the Dawn's remnants. She used to call herself a Demon King, but has since changed her tone upon contact with others, now declaring herself the Hero King and ripping off a very specific franchise. This has also somehow made her a more balanced mage. As for her negatives, she will mess up most languages and is a massive klutz.

Well then, I do hope this has gave you more information on the world and the characters as a whole. This will be constantly updated as I add new chapters in, to allow more people to learn more and more. Either way, I hope you support…and enjoy!


	4. Welcome Home

**Divine Prison Tower: Evol Chronicles**

 **Floor 3: Welcome Home**

Warning: I do not own anything except my OC, Evol. Which is not the villain from Kamen Rider Build even though he uses the same systems. This takes place within an alternate world set within Mary Skelter Nightmares canon, or whatever canon exists. I do hope you enjoy.

Cue Opening: Arakajime Ushinawareta Bokura No Ballad

 _It's actually been a pretty long time since that day Blood Skelter initially terrified me you know. Any one of us had a chance to go completely berserk and lose all sense of self and restraint. No-one had the capacity to counteract it, so it was a looming threat on top of everything else. Either way, the Liberated District…well I guess I can tell you about it._

The scent of sorrow loomed in the air as we made our way across those bridges. Time just seemed to slow with everyone looking so sad. Watching their friend attack them like that, it just created a sense of danger over everyone. If that was Blood Skelter for her, what could it be like for me? For all of us? We could kill everything around us, and there would be no stopping it.

As for where we were now, it was some kind of Underground Cavern filled with rundown trains and tracks. You could hear dripping noises coming from stalactites above, and the echoing sounds of other people's voice resonating off the cave walls. This seemed to be some kind of transit system, so could it help us move around the Jail?

"Umm….where's Jack?" That green goliath didn't actually seem to have come in with us. I definitely saw him walking across here outside. Red just put her hands up and shook her head.

"What do you think if a Nightmare came in this place? It would terrify the others." Sorry for asking the obvious then. "Although he has actually been allowed in this place, he just can't fit through the door." Oh. The entrance was quite narrow, so a creature like him wouldn't fit into here. Red continued to talk. "He can just jump over the boundaries of each area, or crash through the ceiling. I've tried asking him to carry us…but he just doesn't listen." Yeah, I guess that's what a mind of an infant is like, barely able to understand anything.

Speaking of terrifying the others, I could finally see some other people around here. And they were giving me some scared looks at the suit I was wearing. Red spoke up once more.

"Don't worry about the others here. I got the same looks too after first arriving here. Most of them are a bit tense after the last Liberated District burnt down with a Nightmare attack." Taking the bottles out of the Evol Driver now would be a pretty bad idea. Wouldn't want to see me naked in the middle of the street, as Red didn't really react well. Concerning the others, whilst in the silence Red was wiping away some blood off her hood from the last fight, Tsuu was acting as a shield to Little M, and Little M herself was a bit too preoccupied drinking rather profuse amounts of water brought out from somewhere in her sailor uniform.

Moving along a platform, soon we had reached some kind of train rather large in scope. It looked to have been repurposed too, wires and other increments jutting out of the dusty white material. All the tension faded almost instantly as we approached.

"So, this is the newest member of mmmmmyyngh…party, hmm?" A new voice rang out of the gloom, partially stuttering in the middle of a sentence. She was resting on the side of the train car, cape fluttering in the wind. On first glance….she looked kinda half-assed. Her white dress, if you could even call it that looked cobbled together out of random materials held up by black belts around her stomach and legs. Boots, gloves, goggles and a hat came as accessories, the hat looking like it had some kind of teeth. As for her weapons, they seemed to just be floating behind her, a kind of rapier and shield in black and pink. The latter also had some kind of symbol engraved onto it, three circles in a triangle pattern. Seemed like it ripped off something, but I couldn't tell what.

Strolling up towards us telekinetically playing with her shield, she finally realised my….rather suited up form. "Ahhh! A Marchen!" About to pull her weapons out to possibly assault me, her hand was stayed by Tsuu's holding her arm out in front of my body.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Hameln. This is Evol, the newest member of the group. This armour he's wearing, seems to be his weapon." Her speech was a bit more fierce and demanding than her princely method of talking. Newly named Hameln sheathed her weapons to her back and now looked rather shocked. Understandable reaction, since I've seen it thrice now.

"A gyrl!?" Now that was completely wrong. Her pace allowed her to get up face-to-face with me, staring at my body parts like she was assessing me somewhat. "I am Hamelin. The Hron who creates her own fututr!" Seems like her language was a bit far-ftched. Dammit!

"She means Hero and Future. Come on Evol, I need to introduce you to the professor." Tsuu wasn't even caring, just walking past her to Hameln's unexpected shock. Shaking my head in pity, I just follow suit, entering into the same train car. Her shocked look was immediately followed by her wallowing behind us, most likely in her own self-delusions.

Inside the car itself, it was rather well spaced. All the seats had been cleared out, most likely scattered into a pile just outside or used elsewhere. Gadgets and gizmos of all shapes were around the room, including a tank of some kind of Marchen Blood. In front of a desk nearby was the Professor and two others, sitting on a couch. One was a darker haired boy looking like he would snap any minute. The other, was a kinder red head. Both were dressed in some kind of prison outfit, the monochrome just being suited for their own gender.

Redhead spoke up first. "Umm…professor, they're back. And with….kyaaa!" She immediately jumped behind the other due to my appearance. That caused the darker haired boy to jump upwards fists at the ready. Admittedly, I wouldn't believe a human fist would actually work on this suit, it seemed just a bit too superhuman. And besides, the Marchen were pretty….

"Haaaahh!" A quick swift punch was aimed at the furnace that was on the chest, rather fast as I could see some kind of wind around it due to the actual speed. Following a small sidestep, the boy couldn't really stop himself. His fist contacted the downtrodden Hamelin rather hard.

*WOOSH!* "GAAAAHHHHHH!" She was sent flying and screaming to the other end of the train car. Damn that's gotta hurt. As he twists his body around for another hit, I hold my hands upwards in surrender.

"Umm…..I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot here." Maybe hearing an actual human voice would calm him down. Tsuu followed me up.

"Meet Evol, the newest Blood Maiden. And I think you should go apologise to Hamelin for making her fly across the corridor. Prof! We're back!" She called out to the third person in the room, who was ignoring all of this nonsense going on in his lab.

"You two, can you not judge a book by their cover please?" An appropriate quote. Turning around to face me, even his eyes were taken aback partially. "And you are male, yes? I am Kusanagi, the leader of this band of misfits ever since the old district got burnt down, I handle day to day activities whilst experimenting with the Marchen." Kusanagi adjusted the glasses he was wearing, as he went back to his desk to continue his experiments. Redhead girl had stopped screaming, and was now a bit intimidated.

"Um. I'm Chitose. And the guy who just flung Hamelin is Masaru. Sorry for my quick judgement." Chitose and Masaru, alright I'll remember that. The latter had just apologised to Hamelin I believe, and was approaching us through the other train cars.

"I'm sorry for attempting to blast you like that. Cool armour though, where can I get one of those?" They aren't for sale. The others were just watching onwards, a bit amused by our antics. Red spoke up.

"Kusanagi….I think we should get some clothes and a room for the newcomer here. He's kinda naked under that suit." And yeah, I don't really wanna terrify anyone here.

Kusanagi responded, too busy with a gadget he was fiddling with to acknowledge us. "Take him to the car next to yours. Clothing should be available in the usual place. Have him pick his own since, you know…. Come speak to me when you are done."

Upon his command, all five of us exited the lab car, Hamelin racing up to us on the other side of the platform. "Ugghhh! You should know better!" She was groaning and complaining. "I'm Hamelin, the hero kyng!" I think the problem with her speaking is something I should fix. As she walks, she trips over on her own two legs.

"Owwww!" And she looks to be a klutz too.

Passing just past the laboratory, some shops were also set out on the platform itself. One looked like some kind of smithy, the other based around food and drink scavenged from the area. Tsuu told me a few things about this place.

"Yeah, I guess you can tell this place is only recently set up. Its first come, first served down here, so we try to make do with what we've got. There's a general store car nearby also, so check that out once you have the time. All Blood Maidens at least get something though, since we technically are the only means for humans to fight the marchens. Little Mermaid should get more though." Little Mermaid was just pouting in response, staying silent for most of the time.

Soon, we had passed a few residential cars, including the home of Chitose and Masaru. They left us at that point, saying they had a few things to "set straight" with each other. I guess one usually berates the other. Most cars we passed were vastly different in nature and scope. Masaru and Chitose's had a bookshelf and punching bag outside of it, anything inside I didn't really know. Living in a car might not actually be so bad, unless the noise becomes unbearable.

Finally, we had reached the Blood Maiden train cars. Unlike the others, they were separate from the rest of the area, made up into some kind of square for ease of access to the other cars. A sort of fireplace was in centre, portions of wood partially cut and charred by earlier flames. It just seemed to be unlit now though.

Approaching the centre, Red turned to me.

"My one's just over there." She directed to a car dressed up like some kind of cottage. "So, yours is next door." Guiding me over there, Tsuu, Hamelin and Little Mermaid split off to head to their own separate locations. Surprisingly, there was a large hole just a small ways away from Tsuu's area, I could guess who that was for. "Clothes are just inside the wardrobe in there." Pressing a button on the side, the doors opened automatically. "We'll get water and things running from the aquarium area to yours shortly. It'll take a bit of time though, so come see mine when you need a shower. I don't really use it." Giving a small wave, Red enters her own house and leaves me to my own business. It became rather quiet, able to think my own thoughts unimpeded.

Inside, like the other cars I've seen preceding it, all the old chairs and glass had been removed to be replaced by normal things. Nice plush bed that seemed to fold out the wall, pillows and quilt placed in a separate area. Wardrobe, as mentioned by Red was attached nearby to one of the back walls. To the other end was a small shower cubicle, sink, toilet and medicine cabinet but if Red's claims were real I wouldn't be able to use most of them yet. No signs of a kitchenette though, I would need to deal with food soon. It was compact, but rather nice in space.

Finally in privacy, I take the bottles out of the Evol Driver. And in a flash of light, I was in the nude once again with that massive gash on my left shoulder from BS Alice. Oh right, that needed sorting. Opening the cabinet revealed a number of items there already placed, and meticulously organised if the labels on each shelf weren't anything to go by. Pulling out what I could only presume was disinfectant, needle and thread and bandages, I sit down on the foldable bed to deal with the wound. Presumed because all of them were labelled with advanced chemical formulae!

"Ahh…." Kinda stings, placing an unknown substance on your shoulder and then running a needle through your skin. I guess only in Massacre or BS mode do we maidens have superior regeneration. Bandaging it up, my shoulder was now blanketed in a white covering rather tightly tied. It should heal up in about a day or so. "Now…to finally get clothed." Staying in that suit so long, it was becoming rather hot. At the wardrobe there were a variety of clothes and items to try, except there was one problem.

"WHY ARE THEY ALL GIRLY CLOTHES!?" Skirts, dresses and shirts were hung up neatly on hangers in a row going over multiple sizes. Lingerie and other underwear were in drawers underneath. I sighed. "Looks like I'll have to make do with what I've got here." I guess they presumed all Blood Maidens would be girls. Well, I don't really know if I am one, but still…

From there, it was me attempting to find the least amount of clothes that would be extremely degrading and or humiliating to wear. Sorting each section out into piles until I finally settled on at least some kind of outfit cobbled together. From the ground up, a basic set of medium length crimson boots with white innings, part of the white folded over and showing. Instead of something like female panties or the other, I managed to find a basic pair of crimson boxers, discarded quite haphazardly at the bottom of the drawer. Another strange thing I found was some kind of full-bodied suit. Azure in colouring, it would reach down to the tops of my feet and seemed to be a combination between pants and a shirt, skintight in some places. You could think of it as something that Tsuu might wear, just not as lengthy on the arms and legs. Neon green circuitry also ran over it for extra bright colours, all set out from a green gem that would be in the centre of the chest. As for accessories and the like, a similar pair of gloves with green gems, a few belts for storage of any items out in the field, and a set of aqua headphones would finish it off.

Overall, I looked complete. And with the Evol Driver around my waist acting as a nice contrast, it was pretty cool. Quite reminiscent though. Ripping off something again?

Since I didn't really have anything to drop off at my new house, I made my way back outside to the main square. And surprise, surprise Jack was there with Tsuu, the former within the giant hole and the latter looking down and talking to him.

"So, I guess this is how he gets around all these different areas?" I approached Tsuu in a rather dramatic stride. Down below, I noted a number of different corridors leading off to parts unknown. Could be dangerous, or useful if they led to other areas as Marchen could easily escape if some could fly.

"Oh. Hey Evol. Just consoling Jack here." Untranslatable moans could be heard emanating out of the green goliath's crescent moon mouth. I needed a bit more context here.

"Umm….how do you translate that? Tell me what he's saying right now." Was it just a power she had, or something more?

She responded. "Nice outfit. Is what Jack just said. I agree too. As for how….I just hear his inner voice since it seems like the human Jack is somehow still there. It's like some kind of healing process, he was critically injured in the fall." So, that just brought up more questions.

"I'm heading for the nearby shops to check them out. You want anything? Or does Jack?" As a matter of fact, do nightmares even need to eat?

"Nah. Me and Princess usually shares our rations out evenly with him. I'll tell you, it was pretty hard getting them to actually not eat off each other." Wait, they attempted to cannibalise each other? "Jack treated Little Mermaid as some kind of fish rations, just with a bit more flavour. Or that's what he says. As for Little Mermaid, it was her in Massacre Mode for the first time." I guess personality really does change in that upgraded form.

Waving goodbye to them both, I step myself back onto the train platform to look around at the other shops. So first, I made my way up to the general store car and entered.

"Oh! Kusanagi did tell me you were coming, welcome! So you're the new maiden, huh. A guy? Interesting." A new voice, a new face who appeared to be the general manager of the store placed their hands out in front. I just ignored it, causing her to make a puffy face. "Ugghh…..I'm Kaede. You must be Evol right, welcome to the general store!" She was garbed in the monochrome of prison gear, like some others I've seen before, just wearing an oversized blue coat to cover it up. Browsing through the hastily set up shelves, there was a mixed supply of items on sale each with different prices labelled out in ink. These ranged from stuff for my room like posters or bedding, if I was inclined, or actual food and drink, a saviour in these dark times.

"Do Blood Maidens get some kind of rations?" I spoke up. My stomach was rather growling and grumbling. Looks like it hasn't really had anything.

"Yeah. I have them prepared over there for you." Next to some kind of machine with buttons on it was a few items set aside. Few sandwiches, a small cake, and a bottle of water and some kind of pink stuff similar to Marchen Blood. Kaede noted my confused look.

"Oh. That's what Kusanagi asks the Blood Maidens to drink every once in a while. Supposedly it prevents Blood Skelter." Opening the top up, I take a quick sniff. Rather sweet smelling, so it did have some traces of blood in it. Sipping it quickly, I drink it down to half whilst eating a sandwich in the other. "You're kinda hungry aren't you? I guess you were just born a short while ago." Please don't point out my birth. "I ain't one of you lot, so I just help out in other ways. And I make sure Kuse always stays in line." I had just finished, and was wiping my mouth. "If you find any kind of Marchen Blood, use this on it." She hands me a small device looking like some kind of pistol. "I don't know much about it, but it supposedly crystallises Marchen Blood into a usable form. Takumi over in the smithy can enhance your weaponry with it. And for Blood Maidens and others, it's like a type of funding around here." She waves, and another purple haired man notices her from the window in the carriage over and waves back. Placing the pistol in one of the pouches on my belt, I wave her goodbye and start walking back to the lab car.

Entering the setting once again, all the other Blood Maidens seemed to have gathered once again and were sitting on couches just doing their own thing. Kusanagi was here and noted my arrival.

"Ah. Evol, so this is you in your normal state." Ummm…that was a weird look from him. It felt like he was undressing me with his eyes. "Please, have a seat as I explain the details of the Dawn's next mission." With an open space next to Red, I take a seat down beside her. Kuse begins to speak.

"As of a few days ago, the Liberated District of Hamelin has been suffering a few water shortages as of late. We collect water from the aquarium area and transport it here, but some areas are being completely drained of fluid."

Kuse turns to a chalkboard showing a small map of the aquarium. "The Nightmare there is seemingly trying to use that excess amount of water for something. Go there, and find out what. And destroy the Jail Core if you manage to find it." Jail Core? "The Jail Core should most likely cripple the nightmare's regeneration pathway, preventing it from drawing power from the Jail. This, in turn should allow easy access to killing it." So there was a way to kill those damn things. "Oh. And Evol. Welcome to the team."

In an instant, he threw two small items towards me. Catching them out of instinct, I turn them in my hands. They were two new full bottles, one coloured red and the other a darker royal blue. On their caps were the letters S O. My eyes widen. Where the hell did he get these?

"I found those from our research squad in the area. They should work with your device, right? Red has told me everything." Turning to Red, she just lets out a small peace sign at me. "You guys can leave at 8:00 tomorrow, so get yourselves prepared." With his speech complete, he turns back to his work to leave us to talk.

"So, I think Princess will be happy! You're going to your favourite place, Little Mermaid!" Tsuu turned to her lifelong companion. Little M was smiling and blushing rather profusely, as all eyes seemed to be on her. "She'll be a great asset to us all, as she's the only one who can breathe underwater." Tsuu was explaining the nature of Little M's Blood Maiden powers. Seemingly she had some kind of natural gills built into her body, which I could see vibrating on her neck. She could breathe both kinds of air, but much more preferred water. "When she's in Massacre mode, she even grows a tail! Out of that pink…..fire…stuff…." She could barely explain the markings we all got.

"Well, the hero kyng thinks you will be a great asset to our group, with me as the party leader!" Wise words of misused language Hamelin. And was the district named after you? She stood up from the plush sofa. "I better get myself prepared and you all too. Meet me at the entrance at the required time, companions!" Strutting her stuff, she left the lab car. Taking that as a note, we followed suit to leave and head back to our cars in the Blood Maiden square.

I had some time to spend with others. So, what should I do?

 _At the time, I was introduced to the liveliest bunch of characters you could ever meet. I had a choice at the time, to build up my relationship with some. This would benefit me much later in the long run, although I didn't really see it coming at the time. And them….I didn't even realise it at the time, but….bzzzzz._

 **Floor 3 Clear!**

 **Proceed to Floor 4?**

 **Cue Ending: Zetsubousei Hero Chiryouyaku**

And that's another floor done! That means it's time for social links! Or my version of them anyhow. Writing about Hamelin is a joy, since her wordplay is goddamn on point! And she is adorable. Except for Red, who's even more cute! So, next time will be a small amount of build up to the next mission, including a bit of power testing, and spending time with a few of the other members of the group. Also, for those of you out there who like pointing out references, guess the symbol on Hamelin's shield, and what Evol's clothing is a rip off of. It was just something I felt like doing, nothing much.

I'll update the character profiles soon, so stay tuned!

Omega, signing off and saying farewell!


	5. Welcome To Time Alone

Welcome back. For those who are still interested, glad to see you are still enjoying my work. Oh, the glossary has been updated with Hamelin's entry and a few other terms. Check it out if you want to know more. As for today, I think a bit of spending time with the other characters wouldn't be that hard to write. It would be fun, just watching Evol and the others hang out, and besides, they have time before the next mission.

By the way. **THIS IS NOT THE EVOLT FROM BUILD!** Sigh. These two are not the same character! This Evol is just learning about the world as he goes along, he is not a manipulator who slaughtered the entire population of Mars by sucking it into a void. And Mary Skelter is an dark game, but its execution was off on the dark moments to be replaced by fanservice. That's why I wanted to do this story in the first place.

Also, for the Hazard and Evol Trigger? They don't really need to appear here, with Massacre and Blood Skelter a thing.

So after that rant. Please enjoy.

 **Divine Prison Tower: Evol Chronicles**

 **Floor 4: Welcome to Time Alone PT 1**

Warning: I do not own anything except my OC, Evol. This takes place within an alternate world set within Mary Skelter Nightmares canon, or whatever canon exists. I do hope you enjoy.

Cue Opening: Arakajime Ushinawareta Bokura No Ballad

It had just been after my less than smooth introduction to the Dawn, and we had all strolled our own ways back to our rooms. We had about twelve hours before my first mission began, exploring the Aquarium to find the source of the water leak. And to deal with the Nightmare, there was that too.

So, I thought getting some kind of rest would be good before the long exploration tomorrow. Resting on my bed, looking up at the metallic roof, I had time to ponder through my thoughts. Things had went so fast, my "birth", first fight as that armoured warrior, entrance into the Liberated District and introduction to the Dawn. I could barely keep up. As of now, I had five bottles that were compatible with the Evol Driver. Cyber, Void, Wolf, and these two new ones: Octopus and Spear.

There also seemed to be a lot more questions than answers. Of this place, the people and of myself. For example why was I born here, or what is with my "weapon" being vastly different from the others? I still considered myself a Blood Maiden, if only from what Red said prior and the fact that I did go Massacre once before. But I was kind of denying it too. After viewing Alice, trapped within an endless maddening abyss, would that happen to me to with Blood Skelter?

As of now, I did plan on getting some kind of sleep. Although…I just couldn't. I could feel some kind of sleepiness emanating over my form because I did fight two consecutive battles after all and that would use up a lot of energy. Yet, it never seemed to build past a certain point. And it was kind of annoying me.

"…fine."

If my body doesn't want me to fall asleep, I guess I'll just go talk to the others before the mission starts tomorrow. Pulling myself upwards, I brush off any build-up of dust that may have marked my clothes. Speaking of garments, I stared at the effeminate pile of apparel I sorted out nearby.

"Should go talk to some of the guys about this." Yeah, I should ask to borrow some of their own clothes.

Besides, spending time with some of my companions seemed kind of the nice thing to do. They were the ones who helped me discover myself. However, who gave us the information in the first place? If we were born in the Jail, then why shouldn't we be baby size? In fact, why do I even know these human words in the first place? Those were questions for later.

*CREAK!*

Cracking the door to my car open slowly, I could hear a roaring fire crackling down in the centre of the square making up the Blood Maiden homes.

"Oh! Hey Evol."

Sitting down there on some kind of stool was Red, seemingly minding her own business by chucking random stones at the blaze to pass the time. Her weapon was stored away somewhere, as I couldn't see it nearby.

"You can't sleep?"

I nodded.

"Come down here then, we'll talk to each other for a bit."

Down the small staircase of my home, as I made my way across I looked at the other cars. Apart from the ones without any occupants, Hameln, Little M and Tsuu's all seemed to have their lights on. Seemed like no-one could sleep.

I took a seat next to Red, who began to speak.

"So, how d'you find living in this district?"

My voice was a bit hoarse as I responded. "Overwhelming…"

She laughed a small bit. "Haha. Yeah, I did find it overwhelming in the original location too. I was only a child back then when they found me, so things seemed rather too big for a small kid like me. I really wouldn't know your situation though…since you were found all grown up like that."

I decided to ask a question of my own. "Hey Red, what did you think of the Dawn as a whole, before you moved to this new area?"

Her eyes drooped a small amount. "They cared for me like family. Giving me books, lessons, anything they could scavenge since to them, I was their hope. They had just found their first step of escaping from this prison, and didn't want to lose it. I in turn considered them my parents, the professor was almost like a foster father. So watching them get slaughtered like that…..all I could do was run away, the nightmares there were just too strong for three Blood Maidens to handle on their own." I think I just may have darkened the mood a bit. "Although we never actually knew who drew the nightmares there in the first place. Children, adults, everyone was massacred in its path."

Red shook her head in response to nasty thoughts building up. "Anyways, that driver thing of yours." She gestured towards the belt. "Where did it come from? It seemed perfectly compatible with you whilst all of our Blood Weapons were built." So Blood Maidens weren't born with their weapons? That's a new piece of information. "Would you mind showing me that transformation of yours? I wanna see if we can't find anything else about it that may hint to exactly what these items of yours might be."

She wanted to see me transform? I think the belts sounds may cause a bit of a panic from the other Blood Maidens…but okay. I nodded and walked just a bit of a ways away from where Red was sitting. She turned around to face me and awaited my transformation.

That feeling builds up again. This exhilaration, the excitement of battle. I knew it wasn't actually a fight, only a mock test but still it wished to build up! Shaking the two bottles to build up at least some power, I adjust the grips so that the tops of them are facing the front. It was correct, as I slammed them into the driver!

 **CYBER! VOID! EVOL MATCH!**

That malevolent tone came back once again to declare the announcements. Looking at Red, she was staring at the belt itself with a puzzled tone on her face. Continuing the transformation, I started cranking the handle on the side to let the orchestral tones ring outwards.

 **ARE YOU READY!**

Assembly tools had come out of the driver, and with no enemies around me I could actually obtain a good look. They appeared to be some kind of translucent runners that had some liquid flowing through to solidify to form the halves of the suit. As for its origin point, they came out of two specific sections just underneath where I had inserted the bottles. Some kind of gears were also surrounding the two suit halves, a black mist emanating off each one.

Bringing my hands upwards to cross them, I declare out.

"Henshin!"

And placing them outwards skywards, the two suit halves slam into me to complete the transformation.

 **Kairo No Kūkyo! Cyber Void! Fuhahaha!**

 _Circuit of Emptiness! Cyber Void! Fuhahaha!_

Red was in shock once again as she spoke to me. "It's rather…..it's like its compensating for something. What's that "Evol Match" thing though?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"You seriously don't know? Try those two new bottles Kuse gave you." Oh yeah…..I really should. Taking the CV bottles out, it didn't seem to dissipate the transformation like it did before. Either way, I grabbed the two new ones off of the holster they had landed on at the side.

"Huh. I have a holster." Moving around so Red could see, she noted the same four slots used for storage as well.

"Convenient." Exactly. Shaking the two new bottles as to build up power, I matched the tops to the front and placed them into the slots in the driver.

 **TAKO! SPEAR! EVOL MATCH!**

Spinning the lever once again, the machines came out to build up two new half-bodies for me to get slammed into.

 **ARE YOU READY!**

Since this wasn't really a transformation and more of a form change, I decided to go with something a bit different. Doing the usual cross arms pose, I declared out.

"Evolution Up!"

Placing them down to my sides, the two halves slam into me to complete the new change. As for the originals? It seemed like they had just been overwritten, vanishing to whoever knows where to be replaced by these new ones.

Steam came out of ports on the suit as the belt shouted outwards.

 **Shokushu Suiryoku! TakoSpear! Fuhahaha!**

 _Tentacled Pierce! OctopusSpear! Fuhahaha!_

With the suit now complete, I looked downwards at my new form. One half a burning crimson, the other a cooler royal blue. The golden trimmings were still there, alongside the power source that was embedded into the chest. On my right shoulder was some kind of Octopus, tentacles laying their haphazardly whilst on my left arm was some kind of spear type weapon that looked like it could be shot off as a harpoon.

Back with Red, she was shaking herself out of the transformation I had just undergone. Her face had lit up. "I think I've got it!" You have? "When you used Wolf earlier, the belt didn't declare that because it didn't match. So these "Evol Matches" are bottles which work well together." So Cyber and Void work well? I don't see it. "Try a finisher, would you? Like that kick you did back at the City Streets."

Grabbing the handle once again, I began spinning it around and around. Power continued to build as the orchestral tunes rang out.

 **READY GO!**

As for the finisher itself, to both my own and Red's surprise, the weapon on my left arm began to extend. Branching off more and more, it turned into some kind of tentacle speared, branched hybrid between the two. Aiming it upwards I fired it off.

 **EVOLTECH FINISH! CIAO!**

Upon contacting the cave wall, it crashed with a mighty blow before beginning to retract back into the suit. Some rumbling could be heard from the impact, although it wasn't really that much.

Red came over to slap me on the back. "Watch it! We don't want this place collapsing now do we?" Well, I had no target! Red turned away and sighed. "How about this? I'll help you discover your powers, alright? It's my duty as the leader of the Dawn and I have an obligation to help. We train with each other, to help you get used to your own strengths and weaknesses." She wants to train me?

I take the bottles out of the Evol Driver, cancelling the transformation as I look at her with a puzzled face. "And besides…." She blushed a small amount. "I wanna get to know you a bit more. You might be able to free…" A small amount of pink could be seen on my own face too.

She shook her head madly. "Nonono! That's all for tonight! Go see someone else!" Before I had a chance to react, she raced behind me and began pushing me towards Tsuu's car. After a short distance, she let go and moved back to her own seat at the fire. I looked back at her.

"What are you doing? Get going!" Red's face was in her hands out of sheer embarrassment at what she was thinking. I should probably leave her to sort things out.

*KNOCK KNOCK* "It's Evol! Can I come in?"

So after climbing the small staircase, I knocked on Tsuu's door lightly and asked to come in. Just barging in blindly would be bad, especially because Tsuu is you know…a girl.

"You can come in!"

With that, I entered Tsuu's personal home for some time spent with her.

Inside, I could see a vast contrast between Tsuu and Little M's room and my own. Little Mermaid was here also, sitting nearby on a couch. Tsuu had the same basic commodities as my own room: bed, desk, wardrobe, bathroom and kitchenette. Apart from that, monochrome black and white wallpaper covered the walls haphazardly. Scattered around on the floor were numerous bits of rubbish, dirty clothing and other miscellaneous, showing to me that Tsuu really was pretty messy. Little Mermaid's bed was some kind of tank of water reaching floor to ceiling and within was a small blanket cover and a few pillows. To the far end, past both the beds was a large hole in the floor. I could see down into the chasm that was outside, and could guess who that was probably for. The staring, always grinning face was a rather stark reminder.

As for the person themselves, they just seemed to be playing a game of cards alongside Little M, who for some reason had a bucket of water she was sticking her feet into. And just like Red, their weapons were stored somewhere else.

"Come on in! We've just about finished up our little game here." Tsuu gestured for me to sit down as she gathered up the cards. "Princess watched you outside you know, testing out your powers and all that. So, you find anything?" She was watching? Taking a seat down beside the two, I try to explain as best I could the nature of an "Evol Match". Or what we had found out about it up till now.

"Evol Matches are supposedly bottles that work well together, you saw outside which ones work. Cyber with Void, and Tako with Spear." Tsuu had finished placing the cards in a nearby packet as she responded.

"How does Cyber and Void work well together? A black hole…just sucks." I shrugged my shoulders. "You don't know? I think we really should just be grateful that they work together. Or the fact that was your weapon in the first place. Do you have a name for it?" A name for the suit? I haven't really thought about that…..did I really need one? I would go with Evol…..but that's already taken.

Little Mermaid decided to speak up at this. "Kamen….." Kamen?

Tsuu perked up. "I know what that means! It means Masked right? Me and Princess used to watch a show like that. Since you're the end of the jail….." She lost herself in thought for a moment. "Kamen Rider Omega! Omega is the letter for the end, so let's go for that!" Seems actually logical, and a masked rider huh…

I looked down at my belt before asking a question of my own. "Hey Tsuu. Why do you call Little Mermaid a princess?" This was something I actually wanted to know. They really did seem like some kind of couple, like a prince and princess in both appearance and personality.

"Oh that?" Tsuu responded. "It was kinda embarrassing for the both of us….hehe…" Tsuu began rubbing the back of her hair. "Long story short, we were born outside the Jail together, and I guess we just took a liking to each other…she was being attacked by a few bullies, putting sand on her legs to dry her out, the cretins. I swooped in and saved her, and we promised we'd…." Her face turned a bright shade of pink.

Little Mermaid finished her sentence for her. "….get married…." So they've been a couple for some time? Little M got up from the couch and began walking over to the tank at the end of the room rubbing her eyes.

"Sleepy now…" She began climbing the ladder to slowly submerge herself underneath the water. Soon, after acclimating herself with the new environment, I could see her eyes slowly close to sleep.

"Ahh….always adorable isn't she." Tsuu was just looking at her with a smile. "I guess you came here cause you couldn't sleep right?" I nodded. "We Blood Maidens like me and Little Mermaid only need an hour of sleep per day, I guess we absorb some kind of energy from the jail to bring ourselves up to full strength. That's what Kusanagi keeps saying anyhow." That's the reason for it then.

"Others like Red and Hamelin, and I guess you don't really need sleep. You supposedly have acclimated to the Jail, so your brain doesn't need to shut off for sleep. Kuse ran a small experiment to see how it worked, it was rather tiring to watch Red count sheep." So there is a major difference between those outside the Jail to those inside the jail. I nodded in response and smiled a small bit at just imagining Red in bed somehow.

Tsuu yawned suddenly. "Yaaaawwwnnnn….I think it's about time I get some sleep. I need it." Making her way over to the nearby bed covers, she takes off her boots and slides herself underneath. "Be quiet when you leave okay?" Closing her eyes, she begins to drift off to sleep.

As for myself, I attempt to sneak out through the doorway. It was rather creepy, overall. I could view Jack's one eye glinting in the darkness, just directly staring, when all you could hear in the car was the sound of my own breathing. Soon though, the door opened, and I made my way back into the square whilst making sure not to wake the other two up. Does Jack even sleep anyhow?

Outside, Red was still there throwing random stones into the fire. I guess she was a bit bored and just wanted to pass the time. Making my way down there, I sit beside her once more.

"Mind if I join you for a bit." I exclaim.

Red just shrugs. "I don't mind. It'll be nice to talk just a bit more." I could see what Tsuu said before on Red's face. No signs of tiredness, no bags underneath her eyes. It was like both she and I were at full energy all the time. During the night we seemed to slow down a small bit, if only to have some amount to recover. But this energy absorption phenomena, was it true?

Either way, I began chatting with her to pass the time away. It would be a while yet before the mission began, and I wanted to get to know her a bit more. Not just her, but everyone else. They seemed nice…..but I couldn't help but be scared. Of the things lurking in the shadows, of those like Jack and the possibility of them turning rogue. Overall, I think it was nice having a few friends.

 **Floor 4 Clear!**

 **Begin Floor 5?**

 **Cue Ending: Zetsubousei Hero Chiryouyaku**

And that's two links done! I wanted to expand a bit more on how Blood Maidens actually differ from a human being, as it wasn't really explained that well to me in canon. Though there is something in this chapter that people may find interesting…..can you guess what it might be? Next chapter will be the journey and fights to the Aquarium Boss, then after that the actual Aquarium Boss. It'll be pretty fun to write fight scenes again. Also, all current Blood Maidens are on this mission.

Omega, signing off and saying farewell!

 **Also, thank you 9arm for reviewing up till now! I try my hardest to work hard on this story whenever I get the time, so seeing those who've done fics I like is always pretty amazing! I was actually inspired by stories like A Fool's Reality, and other self-insert fics, but I wished to do something a bit more unusual. I have read your own story, Halcyon Days, and I've gotta say, pretty amazing to continue on the Mary Skelter storyline! I'll leave the rest to my review though.**


End file.
